Claustrophobia
by superzedu
Summary: When Mio and Ritsu are stuck in an elevator, Mio finds out that claustrophobia isn't so bad as she used to think it was. MioxRitsu, one-shot.


====  
**Claustrophobia  
**====

====  
"Mio, come on, we don't have all day!" Ritsu yelled at the black-haired bassist who was lagging a bit behind. Hopping from feet to feet, she impatiently waited for Mio to catch up with her. When she finally got there, the drummer grabbed her hand and ran away to follow the rest of the band, dragging a flustered Mio behind.

"Ritsu! Let me go!"

"But we have to catch up with the others. They'll be there before us at this rate!"

"It's not a race, Ritsu," Mio stated, sweatdropping a little.

The light music club was on a day out in the mall, all of them having to spend a nice 100.000 yen from the old guitar they had selled. Yui, Azusa and Mugi wanted to go to the arcade, a few levels above ground level in the big shopping-centre. They all agreed, even Azusa accepted after being bribed by Mugi's cakes and snacks, but Mio was lagging behind, her attention caught by some left-handed bassguitars.

Now, Yui and the rest had already raced up the stairs to raid the arcade. Ritsu, being the good friend she was, had waited for Mio to come back down to Earth from her left-handed bass obsession. Wanting to beat Yui at being at the arcade first, she decided to head for the elevators.

"The elevator? I don't know, Ritsu, I'm a bit claustrophobic.." Mio doubted once they had arrived at the elevators, hugging herself with her arms to calm herself down a bit. She never liked elevators. They made her feel her nauseous.

"Ah, it's just for four levels! It'll take only a few seconds." the yellow head-banded girl replied, pointing at the map of the mall that was stuck on the wall next to the elevator doors.

Mio gulped, her eyes scanning the map.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you'll be fine~" Ritsu said, smiling reassuringly at grey-eyed girl. Then, she stomped the lift button with her fist, impatiently waiting for the doors to slide open. After a few seconds, which already took too long for the brunette, they did, and Ritsu bolted inside. Mio followed in a little bit more hestitant.

Ritsu clicked the button that shut the doors and they closed off the little room. Mio watched with big eyes as the doors closed off the only way out, and she took a deep breath but remained calm... for now. Ritsu frantically clicked on the button that said ''level four'', muttering some encouragements to the lift, causing Mio to raise one of her eyebrows.

The level-indicator slowly jumped from zero... to one... level two... three... and with a loud crashing noise, as if some cranks had given up working and caused the whole elevator to shake violently, the lift was stuck between levels three and four. The girls inside were terrified.

Mio looked at Ritsu with wide, fear-struck eyes. The drummer stared at her, her legs wide apart and holding the walls of the elevator for support, as if it could plummet down any second, her knuckles white. Mio, however, was the first to panic.

"R-ritsu! We're stuck! What s-should we do?" she yelled in a shaky voice, looking at the level-indicator with terror in her eyes. Her breath started to get heavier and faster, and she feebly tried to calm herself down, without success.

The bassist was beginning to feel a bit weak at the knees, feeling them buckle a few times underneath her, not supporting her weight anymore, and she swayed a bit. She tried to steady herself by grabbing the elevator wall but she missed it and stumbled forward. All the panic and fear was rushing through her like some disturbed version of adrenaline.

"Oi, oi, Mio!"

Ritsu quickly wrapped her arms around Mio's waist, trying to steady her. She was heavier in her arms then the brunette had expected and she wrapped her tighter in her arms, but Ritsu had to put her down on the ground to prevent her from falling down. The drummer's heart was pounding in her chest, but not just because she was scared.

"Mio, are you okay?"

The black-haired girl nodded faintly, smiling a weak smile at Ritsu. She was trying to control her breathing before she started hyperventilating. Her head was feeling a little woozy and the walls were spinning, but it was fading away quickly.

After making sure that Mio was stable, Ritsu rushed over to the emergency button on the wall and slammed it. A red light flashed on, meaning that there was help on the way. She took a deep breath and proceeded to sit down next to Mio, who had calmed down a bit.

"How do you feel?" Ritsu asked, worried about the black-haired girl. She actually was more concerned about her best friend then the bassist knew. Heck, she might just actually care a bit more about her then regular friends do.

"Better. Now I've just got to hope that I won't get claustrophobic."

Ritsu smirked, trying to lighten up the situation a bit by making some jokes and teasing Mio a little.

"Oho, can you feel the walls coming closer to you already?" the drummer said, making Mio shudder and close her eyes.

"Watch out, Mio, they're coming closer!"

Mio cringed and squeezed her eyes shut even tighter and covered her ears, trying to block out Ritsu's voice.

"Argh, Mio, they're gonna crush us!"

"NO!" she yelled, shaking her head violently, her hair swaying to every side. She turned around, her back facing Ritsu. Mio felt tears stinging in her eyes and squeezed them shut even more, afraid to open them and see if Ritsu was right. Which of course, she wasn't. Stupid Ritsu just liked to scare her to death.

Ritsu blinked a few times after Mio's outburst. She frowned after hearing some sobs escaping the bassist's throath, realizing she went overboard. Putting on her best sad face, she crawled close to Mio, snaking her arms around the girl's waist.

Mio surprisingly didn't push her away and Ritsu proceeded to hug the black-haired girl from behind. She felt how badly Mio was shaking and it made her feel guilty.

"Mio, I'm sorry, I went too far." she said, apology dripping from her voice. Ritsu felt even guiltier when she heard another sob coming from Mio.

Then, Mio turned around in Ritsu's arms and buried herself in her neck, accepting her apology, still sobbing lightly. Though taken aback by the normally shy girl's actions, she smiled and pressed Mio close to her, her arms wrapped around her, savouring the moment.

"Ritsu, what if we're stuck here forever?" Mio unsurely said, her voice muffled because she was still digging her face into Ritsu's neck. Unknown to Ritsu, she was just sniffing up her friend's scent, which calmed her down so much. It had always calmed her down, no matter how Ritsu might've acted towards her.

"Then we'll starve and eventually eat eachother because we're so hungry," Ritsu chuckled, not being able to resist answering like that. Mio just made it too easy for her. Thinking that people tease the persons they like the most, Ritsu just figured that it came natural.

"R-ritsu!"

"What? I'll be glad to eat you~"

"Ritsu!" Mio said, feeling a blush creeping up to her cheeks, feeling embarrassed.

"Mio-chan~ Say you'll like to eat me too~"

Mio looked up, preparing to give Ritsu a smack on the head but instead, she felt Ritu's lips on her own, pressing down lightly in a scared kiss. Shock waved through her at first but it felt so nice and so _natural _that it passed quickly. Ritsu pulled back.

Not wanting to let the moment pass so soon, Mio planted her lips back upon Ritsu's, causing shock to her this time. The kiss went on from there. Ritsu started to slip her tongue into the kiss, intensifing it greatly. Breathing heavily, they only parted to get some air, only to resume their tongue-wrestling match afterwards.

The drummer started to roam her hands across Mio's back, making the girl shiver. Wanting to go further, underneath her shirt, Ritsu realized that she was making out with her best friend. She pulled back roughly.

Panting a bit, she stared at Mio, confusion racing through her mind. But in the back of her head, she knew that she liked Mio and that this felt way too good to become something that couldn't work.

"Did we... did we just... kiss?"

"I... b-believe so."

"Huh.."

An awkward silence dropped between the two, their blushes still flaming, redhot and warm on their cheeks. Though they avoided eyecontact, they remained close to eachother, almost entangled with each other. Ritsu noticed this and smirked.

"Say, Mio, despite this all, you're still so very _close_ to me~"

Mio flushed even redder and cast her eyes downward again. Despite that, she remained put, having no intention of leaving out of Ritsu's warm embrace anytime soon, cursing herself for that.

"Oho, Mio-chan, I never knew you felt that way~" the drummer pushed on, "You could've just said so, I might've given you-"

She was silenced by the bassist's lips on hers again, and Ritsu grinned into the kiss.  
====

====  
**A/n**: yeah~ Have some MioxRitsu. In an elevator. I hope you liked it~ I'm not quite satisfied, I just couldn't get them in character enough in my opinion, though Ritsu's teasing is quite like her... Well, tell me what you think!

Oh, and I might write some more MioxRitsu or YuixAzusa in teh futureee. So be looking out for me if you liked this~  
====


End file.
